1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for connecting the end of a cable to a plug, a jack or an electrical device. More particularly, the device has at least one terminal contact which has a sharpened end which penetrates into the stranded wires of the cable. The device also includes a sleeve into which the cable is inserted. The sleeve is radially compressed to prevent the cable from being removed from the connection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is known, for example, from German Patent DE-OS 25 10 299. In this known device, a complicated special tool is needed to produce the connection. The special tool presses the cable end against the plug element and holds it in place. The terminal contact is made during a subsequent work step, by a sharpened metallic contact, which is screwed through the plug element into the cable end by another separate screwdriver-type tool. Finally, in the last work step, the sleeve is pressed over the contact point by means of a hexagonal press. The known device therefore requires several special tools for making a connection to a cable end, and several consecutive work steps.
A similar device is also known from German Patent DE-GM 79 03 554. However, this patent does not show a sleeve which can be squeezed radially to hold the cable in place. Instead, radial pressure forces are exerted on the outside insulation of the cable end by the housing of the plug element. In this device, the bluntly cut cable end must first be pushed by hand onto the sharpened contact or contacts. Subsequently, the housing, which is divided into half sections, is placed around the cable end, and pressed together with great force, in order to generate the required radial pressure forces. In this connection, special care is necessary to ensure that the terminal contacts, which are at first only loosely inserted in the cable end, do not slip out of the cable end before the necessary force is exerted by the housing. If this is not done carefully, the quality of the terminal contact produced in this way can be compromised.